Westridge Ducal Guard
The Westridge Ducal Guard is the order of knights and armsmen who are charged with the protection of the House of Montclair and the Duchy of Westridge. Only humans veterans of the Stormwind Army may join the Ducal Guard. Service within this esteemed unit will consist of: * Safeguarding the lives of their graces Duke Maxen Montclair along with all children, including Robert Montclair along with any and all future descendants * Defending their property and possessions, including The Duchy of Westridge and all holdings within its borders or to which His Graces' troops have been dispatched to hold * Carrying out the will, and protecting all interest of, the House of Montclair, whether foreign or domestic Joining the Ducal Guard The Westridge Ducal Guard is now accepting requests from soldiers within Army ranks to transfer to the civilian position who will serve primarily as the protectorate for the House of Montclair. Those who desire seek to devote their lives to the House of Montclair by service in the Westridge Ducal Guard must: * Must be an adult human who is fit for combat * Must be able to comfortably wear plate armor * Must be experienced in multiple weapon forms including: swordsmanship using, one, two, one and shield or two-handed swords; using mace and warhammer; using spear and halberd; marksmanship with either recurve, longbow or crossbow. * Must be a faithful devotee of The Holy Light * Must have served The Stormwind Army, Elwynn Brigade, First Regiment for at least 6 months. * Write a Letter of Intent which must contain your full name, any aliases you are known by, a detailed personal history starting from birth, why you desire to and believe you are worthy of serving the House of Montclair, and the names of all known immediate family. Two copies shall be written and delivered to Sir Ismond Laldere the Kingslayer in person. Uniform The Westridge Ducal Guard is issued armor crafted to each the exact needs and proportions of the individual guardsman by master smiths within the duchy. Their protection made up of the heavy steel plates that are demanded by the front lines of a battlefield and the lighter leather armors that grant them the mobility a man needs in single combat. A thick, woolen gambeson is worn over an arming doublet and a leather shirt over that. Additional leather armors are worn over their thighs and forearms. Four-in-one chainmail is worn in the second layer of armor. From a shirt to an aventail, there are few if any gaps found in the protection of a Ducal Guard that is not given extra security with a swath of chain. The third and final layer of armor is what truly identifies each guardsman. Each piece is blackened in a furnace before being trimmed in brass. Encased greaves rise up into attached poleyns and above those, cuisses protecting the outer thigh. A cuirass is worn over their torso and although hidden, it is rounded and angled in such a way that most blows glance away from it. Although they do not often wear couters in lieu of more agility, a vambrace and rearbrace can be found on each man. Sleek pauldrons that rise up on the inside (giving somewhat the appearance of a collar) provide additional glancing surfaces to deflect enemy attacks. The final piece of equipment – and often the most treasured – are the helmet and halberd. A morion helmet supplemented with cheekplates and lined with chain protects the helmet of a Ducal Guard. They leave their face unprotected; some say to be able to better locate dangers to their liege and others say it is so the enemy will see the ferocity in their faces. Although also a ceremonial weapon, the halberd issued to each man is also their primary weapon in battle. A large, axe-like head is paired with a claw spike behind it and another at the bottom of the haft. It is not uncommon for each man to supplement his armaments with additional weaponry. DucalGuardArmor.png|Plate Ducal Guard Armor on Wowhead DucalGuardMailNew.png|Mail Ducal Guard Armor on Wowhead Known Members *Captain Ismond Laldere *Captain Robert Rolhelm (Deceased) *Kingsman Grayloth Ke'tar (Deceased) Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Stormwind Guard Category:House of Montclair